Blurred Lines
"Blurred Lines"' '''by ''Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams is featured on'' Just Dance 2014'' and ''Just Dance Now''.'' Dancers The classic is a duet of two men, the extreme is a solo woman, and the fanmade is a duet of JUSTMAXWII and girl. 'Classic' *P1 - The dancer is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. He resembles Pharrell Williams. *P2 - The dancer has short brown hair, sunglasses, blue denim jacket, a yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. He resembles Robin Thicke. Blurredlines coach 1 big.png Blurredlines coach 2 big.png 'Extreme' The dancer has long black hair in a ponytail, black sunglasses, gold earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, a gold belt, grey shoes, and a blue glove. She resembles one of the dancers from the music video. BLURRED LINES EXTREME DANCER.png '''Fanmade' * P1 - The dancer is JUSTMAXWII in real life wearing a brown shirt that's black on the shoulders and jeans. * P2 - The dancer is a real life girl wearing a dress and glass slippers. She resembles a princess. JustMaxBL Coach1.png JustMaxBL Coach2.png Background Classic Different shapes and colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are seen. 'Extreme' The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Fanmade An ordinary room; there is a wall with lights behind the two dancers. A shadow also appears behind the two dancers. Gold Moves 'Classic' The Classic routine has three gold moves: Gold Move 1: At the line "You're the hottest ... in this place," shake both your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: At the lines "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work," rub your right leg with your right arm. 'Extreme' The Extreme routine has four gold moves: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: At the line "I hate these blurred lines," throws your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: At the line "What you don't like work," make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. BlurredLinesGoldMove1.png|Classic: Gold Move 1 BlurredLinesGoldMove23.png|Classic: Gold Moves 2 & 3 Blurred lines gold move 3.png|Extreme: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 Blurred lines gold move 4.png|Extreme: Gold Move 3 Background Dancers The background contains some female dancers, all of which are on the same game (except for the last one). * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat Version) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love (Female Coach) * Starships * Unknown Dancer (Possibly Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)) Mashup Blurred Lines has an unlockable''' Mashup worth 5 Mojo coins. The Mashup doesn't have Gold Moves. Dancers (No repeats) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) * Fame (JD1) * Boomsday (JD3) * ??? (JD2014) * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) * Fine China (JD2014) * Dun N' Dusted (JD3) * Forget You (JD3) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) * California Gurls (JD3) * On The Floor (JD4) * Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) * A Little Less Conversation (JD1) Trivia *"Blasted" and "B**ch" are censored. Oddly though "nasty" isn't censored. However, "B**ch" can be slightly heard. *Both dancers have the same coloured gloves, something that's not common when there's multiple dancers. *In the original song there's a verse by T.I. but his part is not on the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. *The extreme version's dancer is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. *The extreme version's dancer highly resembles the dancer from American Girl. The extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day. *The second dancer highly resembles the dancer from One Way or Another and P5 from the 6-player version of Kiss You. *The extreme dancer's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song.. * Fine China appears at the end of the mashup. However, when it changes, Fine China is still seen. * The unknown dancer in the background looks similar to the one for Movement Is Happiness. * This song is the first to have a fanmade alternate mode with the real dancers dancing to the song without any edits made to the dancers' skin tone. The fanmade dance appears on Just Dance Now. * The fanmade routine has no gold moves. * When viewing an autodance of this song, the male dancer from Turn Up the Love appears on the bottom left corner, but he does not appear in the background. * If you look closely on the fanmade routine, the P2 dancer messes up on some moves. * The Extreme version can freeze certain times; however, lyrics, background and pictograms don't freeze and you can still get points. Gallery blurredlines2014.jpg justdance2014-blurredlines.jpg|Classic blurredlines.jpg|Blurred Lines Blurred Lines Extreme.jpg|Extreme BLURRED_LINES_EXTREME.jpg|Extreme Blurred Lines Fanmade.jpg|Fanmade 021640.jpg|The dancers blurred lines extreme.jpg 10589540 1484759908436049 654195180 n.jpg|Unknown Dancer 135.png|P1 Just Dance 2015 Avatar 227.png|''Extreme Avatar on Just Dance 2015'' Videos File:Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell|'''CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars (DLC)-0 File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance Now FANMADE Blurred Lines by JUSTMAX WII-1 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Blurred_Lines_by_Robin_Thicke_feat._Pharrell_Williams_4*_Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) - DLC Bug|Glitch Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Beta Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with glitches Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:One-Hit Wonder